


of tears and promise rings

by Kaiwa_writer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jisungs bday gift from jeno, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, basically nct teasing nosung, jeno is very nervous, taeyong is a mother hen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiwa_writer/pseuds/Kaiwa_writer
Summary: Jisung finally turned 20 and Jeno cannot wait to give him the very special promise ring he bought him a year ago. (lowercase intended)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Jeno/Park Jisung, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	of tears and promise rings

“jeno-hyung can you come help me?” 

“give me a minute jisung-ah! i still have to get myself ready.” 

the dreamies were currently getting ready for jisung’s birthday dinner. he was finally an adult and jeno couldn’t be happier. 

the two had been dating for a few years now, but tried to keep it from getting too serious due to jeno turning 20 before jisung. 

“okay babe whats up?” jeno couldn’t help but smile at the adorable pout that was resting on the younger’s face. 

“i can’t decide what to wear and i need your advice” jisung was whining and jeno could feel his heart melt at how cute his boyfriend was being.

“okay you big baby, i’ll help you” jeno kissed jisung’s forehead and made his way to the very messy closet.

”did you just throw things all over your closet?” jeno asked, amused. 

“no” 

“okay liar” jeno picked out a nice cream sweater and black skinny jeans. 

jisung accepted the clothes and went to change and fix his hair. 

the rest of the dreamies were already waiting in the living room when jeno walked out of jisung’s room. 

“what’s taking him so long?” chenle whined from his seat on jaemin’s lap. 

“he couldn’t pick something to wear and he needed my help” jeno said laughing. 

the boys laughed and started up a conversation as they waited for the maknae to finish getting ready. 

“hey lele, can you come here for a second?” jisung’s voice rang out from the bathroom. 

chenle sighed and ran off to help his best friend with whatever he needed help with now. 

“do you have it?” donghyuck asked jeno quietly, as soon as chenle left the room. 

“you’re making me feel like i’m proposing” jeno sighed.

he would be lying if he said that the idea of proposing to jisung didn’t make his heart leap.

“-eno? jeno?” jeno was pulled out of his head to see everyone except for jisung and chenle looking at him expectantly.

”are you okay?” jaemin asked, worried for his best friend. 

“i’m fine, i’m just a little nervous” nervous was an understatement, he was terrified. 

“you have nothing to be nervous about, we can all see how much you two love each other. and that ring is beautiful, he’s gonna love it” mark was trying his best to calm jeno down and not let jisung or chenle know what was going on. 

“again, you make it sound like i’m proposing” jeno’s face was probably beet red by this point, and all of his friends were laughing at him. 

“i mean, you basically are” renjun said shrugging. 

jeno hated that he was right. he obviously would love to propose and marry jisung someday, to have a life and a family with him. he knew that right now was a little too early, they were still idols and if someone found out they were even dating it could ruin their careers. 

“jeno. do you want to marry jisung one day?” donghyuck asked with a very serious face. 

“wha- i mean..yes i would very much like that” jeno was extremely embarrassed now. 

“well this is the first and safest step for you guys right now. you love him and he loves you. simple. now stop being nervous and relax so we can enjoy the night okay?” donghyuck said grabbing jeno’s hand. 

jeno nodded and sighed, letting the tension roll off his shoulders. 

“done!” chenle came skipping back into the room with a shy looking jisung following him. 

jeno’s breath caught in his throat when he saw his boyfriend. his hair was styled down over his forehead and parted in the middle, he had dark makeup on his eyelids, and a red tint on his lips. 

“you look gorgeous baby” jeno said walking over and pulling him in for a kiss. 

the dreamies whooped and whistled at the two of them, leaving them bright red when they parted. 

“alright alright enough making fun of them, lets go before taeyong-hyung murders us for being late” mark said, directing a pointed look at chenle and jisung. 

they left the dorm and quickly made their way to the 127 dorms and up to the 5th floor where they decided to have jisung’s birthday dinner so they could have complete privacy. 

the entire group was there even wayv, everyone was super excited for their youngest to turn 20. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” everyone yelled as soon as they saw the youngest walk in the room. 

jisung had a huge smile on his face as he saw all the decorations and the food that his members prepared for him. 

they all took turns hugging him and he made his way around talking for a while when taeyong announced that it was time to eat. 

they all made plates and scattered themselves around the room to eat and talk. jeno made his plate and scanned the room to find the birthday boy who he found sitting in a little circle with chenle, yangyang and hendery on the floor of the living room. 

he smiled and went to sit with doyoung and kun, who were talking about their chaotic ‘children’.

”so jeno, how’s it going with jisungie?” kun asked when jeno sat down. 

“it’s going very well, we’re planning on moving our rooms around in the dorms so that we’ll be sharing one” jeno said smiling. 

doyoung gave him a look. 

“hyung, no thats not going to happen yet” jeno for what seemed like the millionth time that night was beet red. 

“oh thank god, you two are still too young for that” doyoung said dramatically. 

kun giggled “i wish yangyang and lucas listened to me when it came to that, i need to soundproof their room” 

jeno and doyoung laughed loudly and kun just glared at yangyang across the room. 

the three continued talking about anything and everything that was going on lately when yuta called everyone into the living room. 

“okay, jisungie is going to open his gifts and then we’ll have cake and wine” yuta said, everyone knew he was excited to finally be able to drink with all of the members. 

jisung was pushed to the front of the room and taeyong and yuta piled the gifts around him. 

he made his way through the gifts, thanking each respective person. he received lots of nice new clothing and expensive jewelry. 

once he finished, all of the dream members looked expectantly at jeno, urging him to give jisung the ring. 

jeno cleared his throat and made his way over to jisung. “sungie, i have one last thing for you” 

jisung looked confused, he had already opened a gift from jeno, a beautiful necklace with their initials and the date they started dating engraved in it. 

jeno kneeled down next to jisung and pulled the small red box out of his pocket. 

“park jisung, i remember the day that i told you that i was in love with you. i was so nervous that i thought i was going to throw up. we were both so young and had no idea what we were doing but we figured it out. we have had an amazing two years together and i cannot wait to build a family and then eventually grow old with you, i love you more than anything in the world and i want to promise you that i will love you for the rest of my life” 

jeno opened the box and pulled out the simple silver ring that held jisung and jeno’s birthstones. “now im not proposing just yet, this is a promise ring to keep my promise of a future together with you until im able to actually propose to you.” 

jisung was speechless, his eyes were welling up with tears and he couldn’t take his eyes off of the beautiful ring that jeno was holding. 

“i- its beautiful” jisung said looking up at jeno in awe. 

jeno smiled and gently took jisung’s hand and slid the ring onto his finger. 

jisung reached up and grabbed the back of jeno’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. 

everyone around them erupted into applause and cheers. 

“my babies are growing up” taeyong was teary eyed and clinging to johnny and jaehyun. 

jeno and jisung pulled away and glanced around the room at their giant chaotic family, with wide loving smiles on their faces. 

“i love you so much park jisung” 

“i love you more lee jeno” 


End file.
